powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Possession
The power to inhabit the body of a living being. Sub-power of Meta-Possession. Opposite of Exorcism. Also Called * Body Hijacking * Body Possession * Bodyjacking * Overshadowing * Psionic Possession * Take-Over Magic Capabilities User can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Users may or may not have to leave their own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. Applications * Temporarily/permanently inhabit the body of the target. * Take complete control of a target's body, even using it as your own (the target is then known as a vessel). * Control a person's actions. * The user's mind/spirit/soul can leave their body freely. * Skilled users can possess multiple host bodies while retaining their own or even while occupying another vessel. * When the user possesses a body, they gain the skills and powers of the body. * Can possess a body which can be useful for espionage and can lie dormant inside the person's mind and body. * Utilize as a last resort to escape a dying body and to achieve immortality. Variations * Animal Possession * Empathic Possession * Infestation/Orifice Invasion - Biological possession by entering the target's body. * Partial Possession * Possession Slash * Possessive Body * Possessive Teleportation - Warping from host to host. * Remote Possession * Object Possession Associations *Astral Manipulation *Astral Projection *Body Manipulation - Alter the host to resemble their original forms. **Self-Manipulative Puppetry *Consciousness Transferal *Demon Physiology *Meta-Possession *Mind Manipulation *Parasite Physiology *Possessive Transformation *Telepathy Limitations *Overtaken host may be able to fight back for their body. *May need to focus to return to original body. *May be overpowered by the host, placing the inhabitant in a sleep-like state. *May have to touch the target for transfer to be made. *May only work with one body at a time for new users. *May only be able to use another's body with the host's permission. *User can be exorcised from the host. *May be banished through Purification. *May need to switch bodies often in order to preserve their life. *May kill the host in the process by "crushing" them from the inside. *May die if the host is killed. *The inhabitant's actual body may be vulnerable to attack and the inhabitant may die or become trapped in the host if the possessor's body is damaged/destroyed beyond repair. *Users of Indomitable Will are either resistant or immune. *May not have control over the host body, but simply influence the host with Mind Control. *User's presence may cause damage to the host (sheer power, physiology rejection, etc.). *Cannot possess those with Possession Immunity or Control Immunity. *May require specific host bodies. Known Users See Also: Body Snatcher, Body Surf, Demonic Possession and Grand Theft Me. Cartoons Films Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects * Kowaina's Mask (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) * Hoshina's Ball (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) Gallery Cartoons Lich Adventure Time.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United) Overshadowing.gif|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) possessing his father. 2916886-2363913cf_1.jpg|Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) possessing Valmont. File:Snake_tears_out_Moe's_heart.png|Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) possessing Homer via a toupee transplant, allowing Snake to exact his revenge on the witnesses who testified for his execution. Sibini.jpg|Sibini (Xiaolin Showdown) Brain worm.png|Brain worms (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV sereis) GooeyAliens.JPG|Gooey alian (Dexter's Laboratory) Comics Tommyadam.png|A.D.A.M. (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) possessing the body of Tommy Turtle. Dje.jpeg|Daniel Kilgore can only transform into Haunt (Image Comics) when the ghost of his dead brother Kurt Kilgore possesses him. I_AM_CHTHON!.jpg|Chthon (Marvel Comics) possessing Quicksilver. Films brain-from-planet-arous.jpg|Gor (The Brain from Planet Arous) possessing Steve March. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) 612px-Agents.jpg|Agents (The Matrix Trilogy) have the power to Possess a person and turn them into a replica. Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Possessed Ed.png|Ed (Evil Dead) has been possessed by the spirit of the Necronomicon, turning him into a Deadite. File:Fhd001SCM2 Richard Moll 002.jpg|Hugh Kane (Scary Movie 2) possessed multiple characters in the film. Literature 2013-02-15 20.03.52.png|Wanderer (The Host), an alien "Soul" is put into the human body of Melanie Styrider for information on the where about of other humans who haven't be inseminated by the "souls". Live Action TV buffy possession.gif|A demonic hyena (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses a group of students. Beast_toby.jpg|The Beast (Doctor Who) possessed Toby Zed so he could escape Krop Tor ... Possed Ood.jpg|... and possessed Sanctuary Base's Ood as well to act as his Legion. Got_your_back.jpg|An Eight leg (Doctor Who) possesses Sarah Jane. Changing_host.jpg|The Mara (Doctor Who) has possessed Tegan on various occasions. Louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) Miles preston.jpg|Miles Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) pljesszza62.jpg|Luke and Emma (Jessie) being possessed by evil spirits. Captura.PNG|Erick (Los Protegidos) can possess any body. androvaxsarah.png|Androvax (Sarah Jane Adventures) possessing Sarah Jane Smith. Isobel Smallville.png|Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux (Smallville) possessing the body of her descendant Lana Lang. 392px-Anubis_mask.jpg|Anubis (Stargate SG-1) has no body and uses a human-shaped force-field to keep his energy form intact. Without it, he can possess any human and use their body as his own, but the body will decay as a result of holding him. LeviathanCass.jpg|The Leviathans (Supernatural) possessing Castiel and his vessel, Jimmy. Lucifernick.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) possessed Nick, his plan b vessel. But because Nick is not his true vessel, his body is decaying from Lucifer's sheer power. Manga/Anime File:Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo (Bleach) under Hollow Ichigo's control. The Sword.png|The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) possessing Rika Sasaki. Baby DBGT.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) Baby_Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT), the result of Baby possessing Vegeta. Fraudrin 1.png|Fraudrin's (Nanatsu no Taizai) true form. Fraudrin 2.png|Fraudrin (Nanatsu no Taizai) possessing Dreyfes. Yuu-Otosaka-charlotte-anime-39361187-354-500.jpg|Yuu Otosaka (Charlotte) Video Games Furon_heads.png|Furons (Destroy all Humans) are infamous of possessing other organisms in order to blend in and gather information. Shuyin artwork.jpg|Shuyin (Final Fantasy X-2) Chaos Palutena.png|The Chaos Kin (Kid Icarus: Uprising) possessing Palutena. Hylden Lord.jpg|The Hylden Lord (Legacy of Kain) Puppetzelda.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) possessing Zelda. Pos.png|The Grouchy Possessor (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) Abe (Oddworld).gif|Abe (Oddworld) possessing a Slig. Dark Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Possession Category:Galleries